First Encounters
by Nat-Emerald-xox
Summary: The very first thing Merlin sees in Camelot is a man being executed because of his powers. Merlin's feelings, thoughts and first encounters... (Rubbish summary I know :p) I've lost motivation for this story now so ideas would be appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw as I strolled into Camelot – into my new life – was a man being executed. King Uther Pendragon was proclaiming his 'law' about how magic was outlawed and I suddenly felt isolated. Magic. This man was being executed as a result of possessing magic. A torrent of different emotions flooded through me like a tsunami…

Terror. Was I going to die?

Anger. Why didn't he understand that some people couldn't choose how they are?!

Sadness. Did the man have a family? A wife? Kids? Did Uther even care?!

Uther slowly raised his hand then drew it down like he was bearing the axe himself. A shocked gasp rippled through the crowd (and a stifled one which escaped my lips). I could have sworn I saw a smug smile appear on his face…

I glanced up at the other side of the castle wall and my breath stopped in my throat. My eyes beheld the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her raven black silky hair was curled and it framed her flawless face perfectly. _'Wow' _I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my dreams by Uther's proclamations about how wrong magic is, so I listened, fearing for my own safety as a magical being…


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month later...**

Bursting through the doors of the prince's chambers, I stumbled (again) over my own gangly legs and feet. Now, it's time to tune out to Arthurs shouting, moaning and persistent nagging.

Tuning out to his yelling, I started reminiscing over the events of the past few months – how I came to be Arthur's manservant (by saving his royal arse for the first of many times), Uther's fake gratitude as a result of me saving said prince (which, might I say, ran out about five minutes later), Gwen's endless happiness and, of course, the Lady Morgana herself.

I started picturing her at breakfast yesterday morning, her stealing glances at me… What did they mean? Did she like me or something? _No_, I thought sternly. Whatever would a Lady and the King's ward want to do with a magical manservant living in Camelot; a city where magic is strictly banned. I would instantly be classed as a criminal and a traitor, an imposter. She would fear and hate me. But those stolen glances were still on my mind, a quick glance at me and then one at Uther, the King himself; as if to make sure he didn't see. Her eyes looked full of sadness and inner pain and they made me feel miserable too, as there was nothing I could do to help her.

She started calling my name (_weird, _I thought, _that didn't happen yesterday_) softly to begin with then increasing in volume: "Merlin… Merlin. Merlin. Merlin! MERLIN!" Snapping out of my daydream I was faced with the steaming red, angry face of Arthur Pendragon in all his raging glory…

"MERLIN, DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!? WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" he bellowed. _Shit, now I'm for it! _

"Ummm, well…" I stumbled, grinning goofily.

"What kind of excuse was that!?" _Still angry then _I thought to myself.

"Don't know sire" I replied. Arthur gave and exasperated sigh and bent down to the floor. With the speed of a cheetah he located, grabbed and swung a tomato (which had fallen off his breakfast plate when I'd accidently dropped it) right into my surprised face.

"Want to go back in the stocks Merlin?" he asked sarcastically, lips twitching into a sly smirk. Shuddering at the memory I quickly replied "No, My Lord", using his title as I know the arrogant prat loves to be reminded that he's in charge. _Wow I sound like I'm sucking up to him now, _I thought.

"Good" he replied, obviously (and thankfully) satisfied with my response. "I must attend a council meeting with my Father now then my armour must be clean and sparkling for training afterwards by the time I return. Clear?" He asks sternly.

"Crystal" I answer. He gave a slight nod and, with that, his royal pratness strode out of the room…

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is the same as chapter 1 in my other story (the rise of the servant), but it seemed fitting here too and my other version of this capter was basically another (crappy) version of this... sooo... yeah. Sorry!**


End file.
